The present invention relates to a surgical needle comprising an elongate needle body and a needle point formed on a distal end of the needle body, wherein the needle body is manufactured in particular from an elongate cylindrical blank.
The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a surgical needle comprising an elongate needle body and a needle point formed on a distal end of the needle body, wherein the needle body is manufactured in particular from an elongate cylindrical blank.
Surgical needles of the initially described type are used for example in the form of micro-needles during heart surgery. It is known to manufacture micro-needles of this type from an elongate cylindrical blank, wherein the blank is shaped by being pressed from four directions into an elongate square needle body. Such a micro-needle has a substantially square cross section and rounded longitudinal edges as well as approximately a diameter of ca. 0.2 mm. Because of their dimensions the stability of such micro-needles is limited. Furthermore, the sliding behaviour of the needle as it pierces body and tissue is limited.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a surgical needle, in particular a micro-needle, and a method of manufacturing a surgical needle having an improved handling ability of the surgical needle.